The objective of this supplemental application is for the acquisition of a computerized data management system (CLINFO (TM) for the use of the clinical investigators using the Adult and Children's Clinical Research Centers at Yale University School of Medicine. Our Division of Research Resources-funded Clinical Research Centers have been actively functioning since 1963. Investigators from the Departments of Internal Medicine, Surgery, Psychiatry, Obstetrics and Gynecology and Human Genetics are currently conducting clinical research sponsored by the CRC. At the present time, no less than twelve investigators have ongoing studies for which they believe a computerized data management system would be extremely valuable. We propose to locate terminals in the following seven strategic locations throughout the Yale University School of Medicine-Yale-New Haven Hospital complex: 1) systems manager's office on the GCRC; 2) GCRC core lab; 3) CCRC; 4) CCRC core lab; 5) endocrine section research lab; 6) renal section research lab and 7) Yale-New Haven Hospital clinical chemistry lab. We believe that the acquisition of CLINFO for our CRCs will significantly improve the handling of data from the studies presented in the body of this proposal. In addition, we feel that CLINFO will be a valuable tool for training future investigators.